What If A 5th book Partial AU
by W'rkncacnter
Summary: What if that bludger had had more affect, what if every thing changed because of it, the big event never happens, and Crabbe pulls a Hagrid?


It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds - Harry's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball - Malfoy's fingernail scrabbled the back of Harry's hand hopelessly - Harry pulled his broom upward, holding the struggling ball in his hand and the Gryffindor spectators screamed their approval....  
  
They were saved, it did not matter that Ron had let in those goals nobody would remember aslong ad Gryffindor had won -  
  
WHAM!  
  
A Bludger smashed into the small of Harry's back, there was sickening crack,then pain. Pain even worse than the crucious curse, suddenly he lost his pearch atop his broom and fell eight feet to the frozen ground hitting his head and blacking out...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Mr. Crabbe in my office now please." Professor Snape said as he put a firm hand on the boys shoulder. They walked in silence all the way to his office. Snape took a seat behind his desk and signaled for Crabbe to take the opposite chair. "After we are done here you are to pack your things, I'm afraid you have been expelled, a new educational decree, it gives umbridge the total controll over your punishment."  
  
"But sir, what ever happened, Madame Pompfree must have been able to fix" the boy said, desperation evident in his voice.  
  
"Potters back was broken, which if it had been left alone,would be fixable, but somebody cast a liquifying spell in the Bludger's core. when it activated three inch's of potters spine was gelled, Poppy, nor the doctors at St. Mungos can fix it. The reason you are being expelled is the spell was traced back to your wand. Now the ministry can't do anything unless Potter want's to press charges, luckily he, and I agree,that you were set up, by who know, but I have my suspicions. Mr. Potter will also be on the train, he can't get around the castle as it is so until we alter it he will be going home." Snape said. "I will try to find out who did this, good luck..."  
  
____________________________________________.  
  
"I'll miss you guy's, but in the long run this will prove to help the cause." Harry said, after a tense moment of silence Hermione ran up and hugged him, tight.  
  
"Were going to miss you too Harry." she cried.  
  
"I love you to Hermione," he said chocking. "But I can still feel things above my waist!" she let go and and he gasped for breath.  
  
"I'm so sorry Harry," said. Hermione.  
  
"That's all right, but please remember next time." he replyed. "Now could one of you guys help me up onto the train?"  
  
"Sure." Ron said grabbing the handles of of Harry's wheel chair and tried to pull Harry onto the train.  
  
"Gosh Ron, are you a Wizard or not?" Hermione sa whipping out her wand and exclaiming, "Wingurdium Leviosa." she wore a very satisfied smirk as she guided Harry through the air and onto the train.  
  
"Thanks Herm. Hey guys, could I talk to Ginny for a minute." he asked, she nodded and stepped up and followed him as he pushed himself down the corridor. Once they were out of sight he whipped around to face her. "There are a few project's I have been working on, that I need you to tend while I'm gone, will you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." she said after thinking for a few seconds. "So what are you working on?"  
  
"First I was trying to get them," he said gesturing back to where Ron and hermione should be. "Together. The second thing I was working on was this." he said pulling out of his pocket a small silver box, pressing what must have been a button on the top because it flashed and shot out a three dimensional list of what could only be potion's ingredients, it showed what they, their chemical properties. She wasn't a genius at potions, but it didn't take one to know what it was for.  
  
"Is this what I think it?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, me and Severus have been working on the theory for a year, we have almost all of the ingredients." she noticed then that his voice had an odd quality to it. "The only problem is that the last to can only be retrieved by three people. Two of whom will not be able to retrieve them. One wouldn't even if he could, the second is me, and you are the third. You'll most likely need Severus to help you get them. Now finally, I was planing a little surprise for the school with your brothers. But yet again, I'll be gone." he said with a chuckle. You should get off the train now, it's about to leave. no sooner had he said that than the last call whistle blew.


End file.
